


Tenero impostore

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Impostori [3]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Flash Fic, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27087673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Ogni navicella è una storia a sé.Scritto per: We are out for promptPrompt: Among us: sus but cute
Series: Impostori [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975468





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ispirato a: When the Imposter Loves You | Among Us Comic Dub; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o5qsQwx6M1g.

Tenero impostore

Martin abbassò lentamente il comunicatore, incastrandolo nuovamente nel muro e, passatasi una mano tra i corti capelli, sospirò.

“Due navicelle sono disperse, a quanto pare devono aver avuto la meglio gli ‘Impostori’. Tre invece sono rientrate alla base su Marte, ma soltanto una con tutti gli uomini vivi a bordo, escludendo quelli che erano stati uccisi per prenderne il posto” sussurrò. La sua voce coprì il suono di una botola che si apriva e di qualcuno che strisciava nell’ombra verso di lui.

L’astronauta dalla tuta rosa nascose il coltello sporco di sangue dietro la schiena.

“Martin!” chiamò.

L’astronauta dalla tuta nera sobbalzò e si voltò di scatto.

“Mi hai spaventato, Colette” ammise.

Colette si sfilò il casco, nascondendo il coltello al suo interno senza essere vista.

Gli disse allegra: “Come mai così cupo?” domandò.

Martin strinse le labbra fino a far sbiancare le nocche e pensò: < Alle volte mi sfiora il pensiero possa essere lei, ma è così carina. Come potrebbe? Praticamente è una bambina con degli adorabili codini rosa e un’aria sempre così spensierata >.

“Niente” le disse, accarezzandole la testa. < La verità è che sospetto di tutti >.

Colette chiuse gli occhi e fece un sorriso infantile.

< Non troveranno ‘verde’ nella stanza dell’ossigeno almeno fino a domani > pensò.


	2. Seduzione fallita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per: We are out for prompt  
> Prompt: - "I piaceri proibiti e peccaminosi sono come pane avvelenato. Possono soddisfare l'appetito al momento, ma alla fine portano alla morte"

Seduzione fallita

"I piaceri proibiti e peccaminosi sono come pane avvelenato. Possono soddisfare l'appetito al momento, ma alla fine portano alla morte" mormorò l'astronauta dalla tuta bianca, seduto al pianoforte ed intento a suonare.   
La giovane si passò la mano sui seni nudi e con il piede giocherellò con il casco che si era sfilata. "Quindi non sarai il mio alibi?" lo interrogò, i capelli vermigli le ondeggiavano ai lati del viso.   
L'altro astronauta sospirò e smise di suonare. "So benissimo che se sei un impostore mi ucciderai" disse, alzandosi in piedi.   
La giovane ghignò e mormorò: "Se fossi un'impostore avrei utilizzato tentacoli e pali in maniera più creativa con te".   
Bianco sospirò e il suono risultò ovattato dietro il suo casco.


End file.
